Something You Regret
by Bluejojo
Summary: (Picture is NOT mine,all rights go to the artist) (Ereri) Modern AU Eren and Levi had been through a lot together and they loved each other immensely but when Levis boss becomes a little too friendly with Levi and Levi gives into the temptation their relationship faces their biggest obstacle yet.
1. Why?

**Hello! This is my first story so please gentle with me.I would really appreciate some constructive criticism and if my story needs some editing or anything else please don't be afraid to point it out. This is a cheating fic with some Eruri but the ending is Ereri. Enjoy**

Erwin grunted as he thrusted into Levi, groaning as he picked up pace. Levi groaned, he knew what he was doing was wrong, it was pathetic but because of the pleasure clouding his mind he really didn't care. But doing this always made him guilty, besides Erwin wasn't the one on his mind during sex, instead it was a teal eyed 18 year old brat. Levi and Eren had been together for 3 years,they had met in high school and immediately hit off, he loved Eren with all his heart but Eren wasn't ready for such intimate contact. Of course Levi had needs too but he never complained or whined about it, he thought cheating was the most disrespectful thing to do to your partner and yeah it was hypocritical he knew that but he couldn't turn down Erwin's offer.

From the beginning when he started working at the clothing company Survey Corps. His boss Erwin would always linger his fingers on Levis hand when they shook hands or Erwin would cast glances at him ever now and then, he always knew Erwin's eyes were on him but Erwin never made a move towards him but it changed when one night Levi was working late and Erwin stepped into his office with a deal. What sprouted from a guilty one night stand turned into a 3 month old affair. Levi and Erwin had an understanding and besides he wasn't planning on doing this forever because the day Eren says that he's ready he was gonna call Erwin and stop the affair completely. Erwin groaned loudly as he emptied into Levi and Levi followed after grunting. Erwin pulled out and Levi stood up from the desk, his lower back hurting immensely . After this part Levi became very awkward, guilt filling him once more.

Levi picked up his clothes and pulled on his boxers. He pulled on his shirt buttoning it up and pulling up his pants smoothing them out so it didn't look too suspicious. Erwin followed pulling on his clothes, the silence in the room was deafening neither wanting to acknowledge the elephant in the room. "Eren is waiting for me" Erwin nodded, as much he wanted to keep Levi he knew he loved Eren too much to ever leave him."I'll call you later ok?" Levi walked out of Erwin's office not looking back, making his way to the pulled his phone out of his jacket going through his contacts to call Eren. "Hey Lev, I didn't know you would be this late" Levi felt guilt hit him like a brick but he ignored it"yeah I was just finishing up some papers and documents shitty Erwin wanted to do." Eren giggled causing Levis heart to constrict thinking about never hearing it again."I'm on my way home ok brat?" " ok Levi I love you" Levi smiled making his way out of the elevator to his car"I love you too brat"

Levi arrived ten minutes later making his way to the door"hey brat" Eren was sitting on the couch engrossed in his tv show until Levi acknowledged his presence, Eren smiled bright teal eyes lighting up making Levis heart skip a gave Eren one of his rare smiles and walked towards his boyfriend. Eren hugged Levi and brought him closer, wrapping his legs around his waist and bringing them both onto the couch. Levi laid on Eren putting his head on his chest listening to his heartbeat." How was work?" Eren murmured pulling his fingers through Levis hair. Levi relaxed a bit after Eren started messing with his hair"shitty Eyebrows wanted me to do a lot shit and Shitty glasses was fucking around too much like usual"Eren softly chuckled" if you want I could help you with that stress you're carrying" Levis head popped up eyes opening in surprise.

Eren laughed freely making Levis heart flutter "no not like that you dirty minded old pervert." Levi smirked" what I meant was my friend gave me a lesson in massaging" Levis smirk disappeared almost instantly" did he show you techniques or use them on you?" Levi was extremely possessive, the thought of any one but him touching Eren like that made his blood boil"no he just demonstrated them to me on one of his customers" Levi let out a sigh and nodded his head"ok sounds good brat"Eren smiled and Levi got up reluctantly"go the bed and take off your shirt lying face down" "ok I'm going brat" Levi walked to their bedroom pulling up his shirt and leaving it in the clothes hamper. He laid face down on the bed waiting for Eren to come in. Eren came in with some oil and straddled Levis back immediately working on his muscles.

After half an hour Eren had finished up and Levi felt refreshed and his stress actually did go down . "Wow brat you have pretty good hands" Eren chuckled taking off his shirt"well thank my friend Connie for that" Levi took off his pants putting them in the hamper and pulled on his shorts instead. Levi caught Eren staring at him from the doorway making him smirk"see something you like brat?" Eren shook his head and turned away embarrassed, Levi chuckled and pulled him close making Eren yelp at the sudden movement. He pulled him under the covers and followed under putting his head on Eren's chest. Eren sighed deeply, Levi felt that something was definitely bothering him. Eren tensed up and cleared his throat"I'm sorry Levi I know you want me to I know you have needs but I can't I don't know why it just comes ba-" "Shut up Eren it's okay I understand you don't need to explain it, I'll wait as long as you need me too" Eren smiled and relaxed"thank you Lev" " Don't thank me brat"

Levis heart clenched and his stomach turned seeing Eren so vulnerable. He knew what happened when Eren was younger, and even though the man who broke into his family's house didn't succeed he still traumatized Eren badly making Levi want to track down the son of a bitch and make him pay. He loved Eren more than anything and he knew that his affair was wrong so he knew he had to end it with Erwin Tomorrow. It amazed him on how much Eren trusted him and respected him it made him feel amazing he knewhe couldn't break that trust."I love you Eren goodnight" he rarely used Eren's name, only saying it during serious times but when he did say it, it was worth seeing his face light up when he did." I love you too Levi" Eren pecked him on the lips and sighed contently closing his eyes.

Even though Levi had insomnia Eren's heartbeat seemed to be his cure as he listened closely and closed his eyes letting sleep take him. Levi woke up to cluttering in the kitchen making him realize that Eren was making breakfast. He stood up and immediately went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He finished up brushing and walked to the kitchen sneaking up to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him .Eren jumped a bit but relaxed into Levis arms"Morning" "Morning brat" Levi murmured into Eren's back as he closed his eyes enjoying the moment. These moments were the ones he treasured the most and even though he would probably never admit it he'd loved and appreciated Eren so much, he honestly didn't know what he would do without him. Levi let go reluctantly and grabbed the coffee pot grabbing a cup as well"today's my last day for working brat then I'm off for my three week vacation" "Yay!You work too much anyways and I'm asking for my vacation too and I know just how to start it off but I'm not sharing." Levi smirked and drank his coffee watching his boyfriend cook breakfast shirtless"I have 1 hour till work brat I'm gonna get ready then I'll get home at 7"

Eren worked in a small cafe not getting the best payment but it was the best job he could get. He was about to go to college on a scholarship that he'd gotten for the University of Chicago. He knew that he wanted to be a doctor from the moment he found out what they did. Levi had already finished college but was leaning more towards being clothing designer or a photographer."Ok sounds good Lev" Levi walked to the bedroom to quickly change into his business suit, today was the last day of his affair and he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders at just the thought of it. Eren walked in the same time Levi had grabbed a tie, Eren walked over and and grabbed the tie, wrapping it around his boyfriend's neck before tying it. As soon as Eren was done he grabbed the end of Levis tie, pulling him to him and kissed him passionately, resulting in Levi pushing him against the door and grabbing his waist. Eren moaned causing Levis blood to move south.

Eren separated from Levi panting hard as he was"there will be time for that later but you have to work first" Levi growled and quickly pecked Eren's lips. Eren smiled and brought his forehead to Levis" if you make me wait I won't be giving you shit" Levi chuckled and roughly grabbed Eren's behind making Eren jump and yelp." I'll definitely be here brat" Eren fixed Levis suit and pushed him out of their bedroom" go before I make the both of us late for work" "I don't mind" "LEVI!" Levi laughed at Eren's antics. He sat down and quickly ate with Eren sitting next to him at the table even though Eren kept initiating the game footsie.

Levi finished his coffee and thanked Eren for breakfast making his way to the front door."I'll be home soon brat I love you" " I love you too Levi" Eren quickly kissed him and put the car keys in his hand"Bye Lev" Levi smirked and made his way to thecar, a little excited by what his boyfriend was planning to do.

-skip 5 hours-

Levi groaned and looked at the clock, grateful that there was only 2 hours left, he rubbed his face and sighed. He groaned once again when he heard the tell tale scream from his 'friend' Hanji. " Hey shorty I heard you going on vacation" Levi sent a glare her way but it didn't affect her at all. Hanji was the only person who knew about him and Erwin. She hated the fact that he was cheating and still pushed him to end the affair everyday." I can't believe you're leaving me for 3 weeks let me come with youu" Levis frown deepened "no it's just gonna be me and Eren" Hanjis smile and mood disappeared almost instantly"You're gonna end things with Erwin today right?" She was serious and seeing her serious made Levi know that he fucked up" yeah I am" Hanji sighed in relief and smiled"I don't want to see you or Eren get hurt he doesn't deserve that" hearing Eren's name made him smile just a bit. Hanji squealed lightly making very one in the office turn to look at her" Shut up shitty glasses!" Hanji squealed and jumped a bit" he makes you so happy it's amazing I've never seen you smile that much before shorty but I have to go do my thing before I get yelled at see you later" Hanji sang the last part making Levi groan and his frown deepen.

Levi planned to talk to Erwin as soon as possible, but it turned out Erwin had a meeting make him stay out of the office for the entire day but Levi just ended up leaving a little note on his desk simply saying that he wanted it talk to him. Soon enough the clock struck 7 making Levi get up immediately and make his way towards the parking garage. His anticipation got bigger throughout the entire day wondering what Eren was up to. He arrived at the house walking a little faster than walked in seeing candles surrounding the dinner table and Eren putting plates on the table. " wow you're home in record time" Levi smirked and walked towards Eren hugging him"I came home running to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid brat"Eren chuckled and motioned for him to sit down." Well I just cooked and I have to tell you something" Levi sat down and began eating Erens cooking he really did enjoy it when he cooked.

They laughed and talked during dinner just chatting about the most random thing they could come up with, they were extremely comfortable with each other just being to say what was on their minds. "Ok so what did you want to tell me brat?" Eren perked up, he picked up the dishes and put them in the sink and cleared the table. Eren sighed and looked very nervous second guessing his actions "Well I've been planning this for a long while and I'm ready Lev" Eren maneuvered into Levis chair straddling him. Eren slowly unbuttoned Levis shirt slowly undoing each button one by one." I love you more than anything in this world, you make me a better man and make me strive to be a better person and even though I'm usually not sappy I just want to tell  
you how much I love you even if words can't express it I love you Levi Ackerman and i want you to make love to me"

Levi was surprised by Eren's behavior but he really didn't mind he loved Eren with everything he had. " Brat I don't want you to feel pressured into the this" Eren shook his head no and Levi held his hips as Eren took off his own shirt. "I'm ready I'm so sure of it, I was just a bit nervous that maybe you wouldn't want to" Levi gave a rare genuine smile"Eren I love you so much you brought so much light into my life and I'm so happy that I met you I love you Eren Jaeger" Eren smiled widely and crashed his lips to Levis.

Levi felt elated with joy, he was finally gonna be the most intimate he could get with the person he loved most. Levi bit Erens bottom lip asking for entrance causing Eren to gasp and Levi to push his tongue into his mouth. Levi growled and picked up Eren, Eren immediately wrapped his legs around him and held on like his life depended on it. Levi pushed Eren into a wall making him moan out loud. Levi felt blood rush south but instead of pulling away like they usually did he ground his hardened length onto Eren's.

Eren pulled away and gasped, making Levi move down to his neck to mark him. He wanted to make sure everyone knew who Eren belonged to. Levi growled and left a big purple hickey on Eren's collarbone"Mine" Eren moaned loudly "Yes yours" Levi kissed Eren once again making them both groan into the kiss. " we are gonna take this slowly brat" Levi pulled away wanting to see Eren's face. Erens collarbone and neck were covered in dark purple hickeys along with some red love bites, his eyes were glazed over with lust his lips bruised from the fierce kissing they did, seeing Eren's face in a such a way made Levi feel so possessive and content it was indescribable.

Levi felt a rush of lust hit him as he looked over Eren again. He growled and picked him off the wall and brought him to the bed in their room. Eren moaned as Levi put him on the back and grabbed Eren's hips roughly,Levi took his time and looked Eren in the face. They stared at each other for the longest time just looking at each other wholly until Levi brought their foreheads together. Levi used his arms as leverage as he lowered himself to kiss Eren, he straddled Eren's hips to have better access to him. Eren dragged his fingernails down Levis back leaving marks that would take a long time to heal. Levi groaned as he felt his nails in his back, he kissed down Eren's chest before reaching his pants zipper.

He looked at Eren for permission , Eren was panting hard but was able to nod a little impatient on what he knew was gonna happen. Just as Levi pulled down his zipper Levis phone rang making them both make noises of disapproval, " you should go answer Lev" Levi grunted and placed a quick kiss on Eren's stomach getting up quickly to answer the stupid phone. Levi was pissed off at the person on the line, they ruined his time with Eren. He roughly picked up his phone and swiped the ID "What?!" "Levi it's Erwin, I need you to come in really quick I need you to look at something then i'll let you enjoy your vacation."

Levi sighed heavily he really didn't want to deal with this shit Erwin wanted." It better be fucking quick" he hung up and threw his phone on the couch and sighed. Suddenly he felt two hands start rubbing his shoulders"it's fine Levi go really quick it's barely 8 anyways I'll be waiting for you at least you have something to look forward to" Eren bit Levis earlobe gently and whispered the words into his smirked and turned to his boyfriend"I'm gonna take the shortest time know to man, fucking shitty eyebrows" Eren burst out laughing and quickly pecked Levi on the lips.

"I'll be waiting" Eren's words held promise and Levi was gonna take the shortest time he could. He quickly pulled on a random shirt from his closet and grabbed his car keys. "Shitty fucking Erwin" he mumbled under his breath. Levi drove to the company's building in a rage. He quickly jumped in the elevator making his way towards Erwin's office.

-Meanwhile-

Eren sat on the bed and sighed contently, he was happy that he was ready to do this with Levi the person he loved more than anyone. Eren got up and pulled on a shirt as much as he hated that they were interrupted he understood that Levi had responsibilities as much as it looked over to the couch immediately noticing Levis phone.

He needed to give Levi the phone in case he took a long time or something happened. Eren quickly grabbed the phone and his car keys making his way over to the extra car they had. He drove looking for the building with the clothing company's logo, two crossed wings one blue one white . He pulled over in the parking garage and made his way towards the elevator ruffling his hair a bit. He arrived at the top floor and he made his way towards Levis office but when he came in there was no one there. He became confused but it died down when he heard yelling coming from Erwin's office in the far left corner.

He didn't really know Erwin he only knew Hanji,Mike and select other people that Levi actually tolerated enough to talk to but the only thing he did know was that Erwin was his boss. He heard more yelling coming from the office but then it died down. He became really curious so he silently walked over to the window. Erwin looked frustrated and Levi looked beyond annoyed. Erwin said something that Eren couldn't hear but Levi nodded his head reluctantly. Erwin turned around and softly kissed Levi.

Levi seemed to get into the kiss and grabbed Erwin's shoulders. Eren looked at the scene in disbelief, his teal eyes wide stood frozen unable to do anything just watching the scene between them."Lev?" Eren whispered it very softly, his voice cracking. Not once did Levi push him Erwin away or look towards the window so Eren concluded that he probably didn't hear him. Eren felt a wave of emotions hit him like truck, the strongest out of each of them were anger betrayal and sadness.

Eren's mind finally processed the scene and he sobbed loudly but put his hands over his mouth to muffle the sound. He turned around and sat against the wall. He gripped his chest, his heart felt as if it was torn in two it was the worst emotional pain he'd ever felt except for the day his mother was announced dead from her cancer 2 days before his seventeenth birthday. He laid his head against the wall and took in a deep shaky breath. He rubbed his chest willing the pain to go away, he closed his eyes trying to block out the images his mind kept creating of Levi and Erwin doing less than honorable things.

Eren sobbed a little more but covered his mouth he couldn't afford to have either of them hear. He bit his lip to try and keep his tears at bay, he was in denial he kept thinking that maybe there was a good explanation for this, maybe the one person he loved and trusted the most didn't just kiss another man. But he really couldn't deny it when the proof was right in front of him, as much as he didn't want to see it. He knew Levi was a good person and he loved him with all his heart, he was just hoping that when after all this was over he wouldn't look at Levi as something he regrets.


	2. I'm sorry

**Back with another chapter a little smaller but i promise ill make it up to you guys, but thank you so much for the reviews this story has gotten i really appreciate it. This will probably be my last double update until next week school is a damn pain in the ass but weekly updates shall be guaranteed, also i have decided to make Mikasa Gender bent so shout out to the reviewer who gave me the idea. without further ado again thank you so much and enjoy!**

"Levi you can't just end it like it meant nothing to you" "IT DIDN'T ERWIN FROM THE START I TOLD YOU THAT ONCE EREN WAS READY WE WOULD STOP COMPLETELY!" Levi yelled at Erwin his frustration and anger building up. Erwin had gotten his note and feared that Levi finally wanted to stop the relationship so he called him in immediately."Levi please I can make you happier than Eren I ca-" "I highly doubt that Erwin, Eren is my fucking soul mate your just a fling" Levi didn't mean to sound so harsh but he needed to get through to Erwin. He was really starting to regret starting the affair, how could he have been so stupid?

Erwin sighed heavily"Levi I think I-I-I love-" "No you don't Erwin you're just confused you'll find someone don't worry but I need to get home to Eren this thing we have is over I'm sorry" Erwin turned around and looked at the wall deciding his next course of action."Can I get at least one last kiss?" Erwin's voice broke making Levi feel bad, he should have never started the affair.

Levi decided that for Erwin's own closure he would agree to one last kiss."Erwin turned around and cupped Levis face bringing his lips to his. Levi could have sworn he heard a noise come from the window but the grip Erwin had on his head kept him from looking. He gripped Erwin's shoulders and pictured Eren's face, that was the only way he was going to get through the moment.

Eren contemplated on how handle the situation, his best friend Mikasa was an hour away and he didn't need his problems right now, he was still trying to figure out his own life. Armin was studying for college too busy to be caught in Eren's drama. Eren didn't want anyone to worry about him but he knew he couldn't stay at the house. His own job working at a cafe wasn't paying much, he only had his scholarship to work his way through med school. Levis job had good pay but there was no way in hell he would use his money.

Eren brought his knees up to his chest willing the scene that kept replaying in his head to go away. He finally decided on going to Marco and Jean's apartment,he felt the lump in his throat get bigger but he held back tears. Him and Jean were enemies until they became good friends, even though they still bicker here and there they stayed as close friends. His boyfriend Marco was very kind and often said that Eren and Jean behaved like siblings causing them to argue that they were totally not sibling like causing another fight between them.

Eren slowly got up and took a peek at the window. Levi and Erwin were still kissing and Eren quickly looked away. His anger had built up tremendously watching them kiss again. He felt so used so betrayed, he squeezed his hand into a fist so hard that his knuckles turned white. He willed himself to calm down but his anger had won, he grabbed Levis phone tightly and threw it at the door with so much force that it cracked the screen and alerted both Levi and Erwin. Eren quickly ran towards the elevator and clicked for the last floor. He looked at the door while the elevator doors closed and watched as Levi came out looking a bit nervous. He saw Levi look towards the elevator where he was, his eyes widening and his expression switch from bored to despair and guilt.

"EREN!" The doors closed and the elevator went down. Levi quickly headed towards the stairs forgetting completely about Erwin. Eren exited the elevator and ran towards his car, quickly starting it up and driving home. He felt tears building up in his eyes but instead of sub coming to crying he instead went into the bedroom and packed up a few choice select pieces of clothing and some of his most valuable items. Eren felt numb. He felt no emotion but he knew it was because it was like the calm before the storm. He brought his suitcase to the kitchen and put it beside the counter. He poured hot water into the coffee pot and waited for Levis arrival. About 2 minutes later the coffee finished and Levi burst through the door.

Levi was panting and his clothes were disheveled. He had a look of despair that broke Eren's heart but he knew that he needed to do this." Welcome home Levi" it sounded so hollow so unlike Eren it freaked Levi out, his stomach turned. "So, I guess you're probably wondering what happens now." Levi nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat."you see Levi cheating is something that I despise, and it seemed like you and Erwin were pretty comfortable with each other. Care to explain why?" Levi choked back a sob" I am so sorry Eren" "sorry you cheated or sorry you got caught?" Eren sounded so empty it tore Levi apart." Never think that I'm so sorry I chose my own selfish needs before yours" Eren didn't look at Levi but instead poured some sugar into the coffee he was drinking.

"If you really did love me you would have never cheated but answer my question how long has this been going on?" Levis heart broke "3 months" Eren felt like he'd been punched in the stomach."you know all those nights that you said that you had to work late were they a lie?" Levis voice became hoarse" yes" Eren felt his chest constrict and he took a long sip from his cup."ok" Levi cried and wiped his tears with his shirt sleeve "I'm so sorry I was going to end it today but Erwin wanted one last kiss and I felt pity for him."

Eren shook his head and turned to look at Levi" I trusted you because I love you and now that you've broke that I don't want to be here anymore, you can keep the house" Levi looked even more broken"No no Eren no you can't leave me please" Eren's heart broke for Levi but his own pain rivaled Levis"I need time and I'm going to check up on you every once and while but you've lost me" Levi sobbed loudly and Eren felt his own tears start to gather up"it's not fair to me, and I'm going to show myself out do what you want" Levi sobbed louder but was grateful that Eren was going to stay in his life. Seeing Levi sob and cry unnerved Eren to no end. Eren picked up his suitcase and made his way towards the door not looking back.

He walked outside and drew in a deep breath of Chicago air. It was cold and cloudy not unusual, though he vaguely noticed that the weather matched the emotions he felt. He got in the car and drove quickly to Marcos and Jeans apartment feeling his emotions once again. He pulled up to the apartment parking lot and parked horribly but he really couldn't care less.

He walked up to the stairs to their apartment tiredly. He knocked on the door limply and waited for Jean to answer. Jean came to the door yelling and jerked open the door " I swear to god if it's you Jae-" Jean took a look at Eren and froze. Eren's eyes had bags and his eyes were red. He looked so exhausted as if he hadn't slept in days. Marco came to the door to see why Jean was taking so long and froze as well when he saw his usually snarky and passionate friend looking like a shell of his old self.

" Eren?" At his name Eren broke out crying and sobbed loudly. Marco pushed by Jean and brought Eren into his arms. Eren cried louder and clung on to Marco like his life depended on it. Jean brought in his suitcase and went to the kitchen to make some brought Eren to the couch and they both sat down while Eren sobbed and cried loudly into Marco's shirt. Marco just rubbed his back and whispered into his ear that he was going to be ok. Eren acted like a scared child and it broke Marcos and Jeans hearts.

Eren finally stopped crying but didn't let go of Marco. Jean set the tea on the coffee table next to Eren and sat next to him. They sat in silence and Eren still clung to Marco. Jean seat in a silent rage wanting to know who hurt Eren in such a horrible way but came to a conclusion when he remembered that Eren was in a relationship. Eren fell asleep looking anything but peaceful . Eren was a good person and seeing him like this made Marco and Jean hurt.

Jean picked up Eren and brought him to the spare room they kept, gently setting him on the bed putting a blanket on his friend. Eren tossed and turned all night and Levi was no better he didn't sleep at all since he didn't have Eren's heart to listen to. He knew he hurt Eren badly, he knew he fucked up immensely but he needed Eren like he needed air as cheesy as it sounded. He knew he had to get him back no matter how long it took. Levi took in a shaky breath and pictured Erens sleeping face and tired finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

 **I am so sorry and if you guys have requests for certain ships don't be afraid to ask because i can't come up with any don't know why but thank you guys again and until next time**


	3. Painful past

**Oh y god am so sorry for not updating earlier i am literally the worst person on time management but thank you guys so much for supporting the story its unbelievable and im so sorry that this is a short chapter but i will gave you a double update this weekend.**

Eren awoke slowly, sitting up and looking around seeing his surroundings. He noticed that he was in the spare room Jean and Marco kept. He checked his phone, the brightness blinding him for a moment but read 6:26 AM. He sighed deeply, he had to work in about two hours but he really didn't feel up to it. Although he really didn't want to work today he knew he had to save up money to get his own place and stop being such a bother on Jean and Marco they had done enough for him.

He got up slowly and walked to the bathroom, he stripped himself of his clothes and tuned on the shower to the hottest he could handle. He looked himself in the mirror and noticed that he looked like a complete mess, his fingers gently touched the purple Hickey on his collarbone causing him to become depressed again. His fingers ghosted over the Hickey and he had a giant smile thinking about their moment. He looked himself over in the mirror and his hair was everywhere his eyes were puffy and had bags under them, he looked completely exhausted but he forced himself under the scalding water.

He finished about 20 minutes later feeling clean but not refreshed like it usually left him. He grabbed his suitcase and grabbed his uniform quickly pulling it on. He grabbed his phone and keys leaving the room but hearing sounds come from the kitchen. He heard Marco humming softly as he cooked breakfast, Eren was brought back to the memory of Levi coming up behind him and hugging him tightly as he cooked breakfast. Tears immediately came but he forced himself to get rid of the image. He took in a deep breath and put in the best smile he could manage and walked in.

Marco noticed him right away, his expression softening a bit"Hey Eren" "Hey Marco" Marco saw past Eren's smile quickly but pretended to think otherwise"How did you sleep?" "Great! Thank you" Eren grabbed the coffee pot and poured some into his cup hoping that the beverage would wake him up. "So you going to work today?" "Yeah I need to make some money for um school." Eren's ears turned red, making Marco shake his head"You know you should take the day off I don't want you to push yourself." Eren shook his head and brushed him off"I'll be fine don't worry"

Jean came Into the kitchen and kissed Marco quickly on the lips, during the exchange Eren turned away and looked at the tv as if it was the most interesting thing in the world." Hey Eren" the normally sarcastic edge Jean had when he talked to Eren was gone "Hey Jean good morning" Eren smiled tiredly, making both of their hearts break" Your gonna stay home today right?" "No I have to earn money some way I'll be fine" Marco had been gentle and mothering, Jean on the the other hand was filled with anger at the person who hurt Eren and at Eren himself for being too damn selfless.

"No Eren you shouldn't work today you need a break" Jean I'm fine" "Cut the bull shit Eren you need to stay home today whether you like it or not." Eren scoffed and headed towards the door"I'm fine Jean leave me alone, I need this job and the moneytpu can't tell me what to do." Eren closed the door behind him and headed towards his car with his head down lost in his thoughts. Jean and Marco looked at each other, they knew Eren was hurting but how would they get through to him?

Jean immediately got an idea and picked up his phone. "Marco I know just the person don't worry, just don't tell Eren I have a feeling he doesn't want him to know." Marco looked worried but he understood. Jean skipped through his contacts and found him immediately dialing the number. Jean put the phone to his ear and after three buzzes he finally picked up "Hello?" His husky voice suggesting that he had barely woken up"Mikasa, Eren came to our apartment last night crying and looking so broken I think it has something to do with his relationship"

Jean heard rustling on the other line but then he heard a clear voice"Fuck! Why didn't he call me goddamn it Eren, I'm coming over whether he likes it or not." " Good me and Marco have been worried about him, he's been smiling to try and keep us from worrying but he's a damn walking zombie Mikasa." "I'll handle this oh my god poor Eren he doesn't need the extra sadness in his life that fucker is going to pay." Jean heard the phone hang up and quickly turned towards Marco.

"He's coming soon" Marco sighed in relief and hugged Jean "I'm glad I couldn't bear to see Eren looking so sad and broken again." Jean hugged him back"I know."

Levi slowly opened his eyes. He layed in bed looking at the ceiling. A part of him was waiting to hear clattering in the kitchen and hear Erens footsteps but the other part of him knew it wasn't going to happen he really fucked up. Levi still had his vacation but he chose to go to work anyways, he needed something to take his mind off Eren. He got up reluctantly and walked to the bathroom brushing his teeth and showering.

He really couldn't stand to look at himself right now so he avoided the mirror. He put on his suit and grabbed a random tie, he barely noticed that it was the same tie from yesterday morning when Eren tied it for him. He felt the sorrow hit him hard, although he felt tears come to his eyes he refused to remove the tie wanting to bear the same pain he brought to Eren. A lot could change in one damn day.

He grabbed his keys and headed towards the front door, he couldn't help but hear the defeating silence in the house that was usually filled with talking or Erens laughter. He knew he had to quit his job, he really couldn't face Erwin after what had happened. Levi got into his car and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath to calm his emotions. He put on a bored expression and quickly drove to his work building.

He pulled in and parked, he walked out of the car to the elevator where he felt a bit anxious about having to talk to Erwin again. He walked into the office to see a bunch of his co workers in their booths. He walked over to his own and sat down putting his head in his hands, he took breaths in and out to keep himself from crying. Hanji was walking with Mike talking and laughing when she spotted Levi who was supposed to be on vacation.

She waved Mike away saying she'll talk to him later and walked towards Levi noticing how exhausted he looked. Hanjis expression softened and she walked over slowly and put her hands on his shoulders. Levi tensed up but relaxed as soon as Hanji spoke"Levi? Why are you here?" Levi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He hated letting his emotions get the best of him, but he couldn't help the sorrow he was feeling.

He for once in his life he decided to show Hanji what he was feeling. Luckily his work booth was far from everyone else "I fucked up Hanji" his voice held a husky tone and Hanjis eyes widened Levi never ever used her actual name unless he was being completely serious."what happened?" Hanji made Levi stand up and guided him towards the elevator. She and Erwin were friends so she was pretty sure he wouldn't fire her for leaving early.

She brought him to her car and got into the driver's seat. It was a cold and cloudy day, it was bound to rain but she had the perfect place to take him and luckily it was a weekday so it would be empty. They drove in silence with Levi looking out the window lost in his own thoughts. She pulled into a close parking spot and payed the toll.

She pulled him out of the car and brought him towards Millennium park, Hanji ran towards the bean and sat in the middle. She patted the space next to her causing Levi to give her a look of disgust, she gave him a look of 'I don't have turn for your clean freak tendencies now sit your ass down' Levi hesitantly sat down and pulled up his knees.

Hanji sat relaxed and looked up at the sculpture showing her reflection. She sighed"What happened Levi?" Levi felt his tears coming back "Yesterday I went to visit Erwin because he called me in and… We argued for a bit and he asked for one last kiss and I felt bad for him so I kissed him and then I heard a loud sound come from the door so I checked and I saw Eren in the elevator." Hanji stayed quiet the entire time her brows furrowed as she thought about the pain Eren must be going through.

If Levi was like this imagine what Eren must have been going through. Hanji solemnly looked at Levi" How did he react?" She spoke softly, Levi wiped his tears on his sleeve and have a humorless laugh "I came home running and found Eren making coffee, I saw his suitcase but I didn't want to anything to make the situation worse so I didn't acknowledge it , Hanji he sounded so hollow so exhausted when he spoke it broke me."

"He asked the questions like how long have me and Erwin been going on and if I really did love him and he left and said I could keep the house, he said he would check up on me once in awhile but he needed time" Hanji nodded her head "Let him heal he needs time he really does Levi oh my god I hope he's okay" Levi stared up at the sky avoiding his reflection in the sculpture. He heard the clouds crackled with thunder and it started pouring rain. He and and Hanji were safe since they were covered but neither seemed to mind the rain.

He closed eyes and couldn't help but smile at an old memory of him and Eren visiting Millennium park for the first time. Eren had called the sculpture the bean while Levi had called it it's original name Cloud Gate. Hearing Eren call it the bean made him pretend to be annoyed causing Eren to laugh and call it the Bean over and over. Levi felt a small smile come onto his lips, it was a cold day but they didn't mind they just kept walking around and visiting everything. It was one of the best days of his life.

Levi looked next to him with a small smile expecting to see Eren smiling widely and looking up to the sky with his bright teal eyes but instead he saw Hanji looking around the park, he felt a pang of loneliness and sorrow hit him but instead of bringing him down it only added to his determination to get back the man he loved more than anything.

Eren was completely exhausted at work. He got yelled at four times for not paying attention at all. Cafe Maria was never too busy but for fall and winter it was a different story. He messed up about a total of 3 times causing his boss Ymir to make him take a break. He took a deep breath outside and kicked a wall, he really needed the job and couldn't afford another mistake or else he would be fired for sure. "Eren you're so out of it whats wrong?" Eren had just finished cleaning the tables but sighed when he heard '''Yimirs voice."I'm fine just tired." He gave the best convincing smile he could and walked away adjusting his glared at his back and waked away frustrated with him. Historia had a sad smile and approached Eren putting her hands on his shoulder startling him."Would you like to talk about it?" she said it softly but it still affected Eren since tears immediately came to his eyes but he swallowed the um in his throat and gave a very convincing smile.

"What are you talking about? Im fine just tired plus i feel like you should b exerting most of your energy going after Ymir." Eren not so subtly changed the topic but it seemed Historia took the bait as she blushed hard and stuttered. " I-i-i don't know wh-what your talking a-about." She ran towards the kitchen as red as a tomato which left Eren chuckling and wiping off the counter. Ymir gave him a quizzical look but he just shrugged, and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

He walked outside after losing time and Ymir asked once more if he was okay, to which he was responded that he fine making Ymir have to refrain from punching him. His phone read 9:24 pm and he got into his car and drove to Jean and Marco's place. He walked up to their apartment and opened the door with the spare key under the welcome mat. He walked in with a tired smile which immediately disappeared when he saw a beyond pissed off Mikasa standing in the living room with his arms crossed.

Eren sighed and tossed his apron on the couch. "Why are you here?" He meant for it to sound intimidating but Instead it came out sounding husky with exhausted. "I'm here to know why you didn't call me when your situation happened" Eren sighed in exasperation. " Mikasa it's fine it wasn't like it was something I couldn't handle" He pushed passed him and walked to the spare room but Mikasa gripped his bicep hard " No you can't do that you know that you need to call me when something happens Eren"

Eren felt tears burning in his eyes but he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm fine" his voice came out shaky, so Mikasa pulled Eren towards him into a hug. He held Eren tight and put his face into his shoulder "why do you do this to yourself? You don't need punishment Eren you don't deserve all this harshness." Eren fought weekly against Mikasa but then gave in and hug him back sobbing into his shoulder.

Mikasa's heart broke for Eren, feeling his own tears coming on he held his best friend and secret love tight. Eren sobbed hard and gripped Mikasa's back, he closed his eyes and let out the pent up exhaustion and sadness. Mikasa stroked his hair and brought him over to the couch. Eren sobbed and spoke at the same time making the words come out broken " h-he-he ha-d-d an a-f-affa-ir affair" Eren could speak anymore in fear of not being able to the words so he just sobbed into his best friend's chest.

Mikasa felt his anger build up and fell into a silent rage. Eren finally stopped crying and laid his head onto his best friend's lap, he hiccuped for a bit and sniffled wiping his tears on his desk green shirt. Mikasa instinctively pulled up his red scarf that he never took off up to his face. Eren fell asleep soon after, causing Mikasa to let him sleep on the couch and him to take the the recliner chair.

Mikasa pulled a blanket over him, he sighed and closed his eyes putting his arm over his face to let find a more comfortable position to sleep in. Eren dreamt of Levi that night, it was more of a memory really. It was the day Eren had met Levi in his high school freshman year.

Eren had been running to his first class getting completely lost the first day. He bumped into Levi causing him to fall over on the top of the older male. Levi grunted and looked up at the taller male that had a small blush in his face, he couldn't help but notice how attractive he was especially those teal eyes and how much he wanted to hold him close.

Eren looked into Levis deep gray eyes and felt a surge of comfort and happiness which made him extremely confused. "Watch where you're going you stupid brat" Eren had realized that he had stared at the older male for a long time causing him to scramble off him quickly and for Levi to smirk.

"S-s-sorry!" Eren had picked up his dropped books in a hurry not wanting to look at the hotter male out of embarrassment. Levi had picked up his books with him and made him stand up "Oi brat why are you in such a hurry?" Eren sighed and realized he could no longer save his dignity, luckily everyone was already in class so he didn't have to worry about anyone making fun of him for crashing into a senior.

He sighed and swallowed his pride"I got lost so i ran around the entire floor trying to find my class" Levi looked at him skeptically and pulled up the sleeves of his long sleeve grey shirt that matched his eyes. Eren swallowed at the scene and scolded himself for being so attracted to him. He turned his head to hide the blush but Levi had already noticed.

Levi smirked and looked at his schedule that was in top of his books. " ah you have Mrs kalaski she's a bitch but she's in room B12 upstairs dumbass" Eren mentally face palmed for not looking at the floor the class was on" Thank you" Levi nodded his face going back to his original bored expression.

" so brat can I have your name as a thanks for not punching you in the face for bumping into me?" Eren chuckled and fixed his black t shirt "I'm Eren" he took out his hand for the senior to grab"Levi" Levi looked at the hand in disgust"no thanks I don't what you have touched" Eren chuckled and Levis heart fluttered stunning him for a second causing him to grab his chest for a moment.

"well thank you, Levi I'll see you around" Eren smiled gratefully and headed towards the stairs and headed for his class. Levi shook his head and rubbed his black jeans grimacing at the dirt coming off. He turned around and headed to his first class instead of skipping like he had planned, he kind of wanted to see the freshman again no matter how much he denied it himself. He walked with the smallest smile that he would allow on his face on his way to class, maybe going to school didn't seem so bad if he got see the freshman everyday. Eren smiled in his dream happily wishing that it would never end

 **Im totally gonna update this weekend i swear!**


	4. Coincidence or fate?

**I am so sorry! im literally the worst person at time management i swear but thank you guys for the reviews and favorites it really means a lot but hey ill be doing double update every week so yay!**

Eren slowly opened his eyes groaning as he turned to his side. He realized he was on the couch, and spotted a sleeping Mikasa in the recliner. He looked at his phone that read 6:45 AM, he wasn't allowed to go to work so he just stayed on the couch lying with his eyes open. His brows furrowed as he held back tears recalling his dream on how him and Levi had met. He angrily wiped the tears off his face and clenched his teeth. He was done crying over that bastard. He got up and ran to the bathroom checking to see if the purple hickey was gone yet, he looked in the mirror as he pulled down the collar of his blue shirt to see the purple hickey still brightly colored.

He huffed in frustration as he ran his fingers over his collarbone and shivered at the memory of Levi marking him. He pulled up his shirt and turned around punching the wall in anger. Why the hell is he still in love with him? Why does Levi still make his heart jump and his stomach fill with damn butterflies? Why does he still care?

He punched the wall harder in pure anger. His knuckles becoming raw and bloodied. He couldn't feel any pain just the pure anger he's held back for two days. " FUCK YOU LEVI" he punched at the wall with both fists not caring about the noise he was making or about the fact that he could break his hands. Tears were streaming down his face and his hands had blood dripping from them but he just kept punching.

He wanted to feel to the pain, the hurt, the punishment the satisfaction for getting rid of his anger. While he lot punching the wall the punching no longer became just about Levi it became about his emotional pain about how he got into a fight with his mother two days before his 17th birthday.

He yelled as he punched the wall with all his might recalling the memories he so desperately wanted to keep deep within his mind, but they just kept coming and Eren welcomed the extra pain. He punched the wall harder when he heard banging on the other side of the door. _His mother was in the hospital and told him to sit down for a little talk._

He clenched his teeth and began kicking the wall as well. _She sat on the hospital bed with a tired smile and warm eyes that Eren always loved looking at._ Eren closed his eyes and blocked out all noises as he concentrated on the memory. _She coughed a bit and began asking him about school and Levi, Eren had even joked causing his mother to laugh warmly. His mother took a deep breath and began to tell him recipes to food, cleaning techniques, she told him to fall in love, to make mistakes and that she was so sorry that she was not going to be at his senior graduation._

Eren felt his hands dripping with blood and his face was wet with tears, he was still going strong with punches at the wall throwing a few kicks in as well. _Eren was confused why did she say she wasn't going to be there? He was about to ask when it clicked_. Eren shouted in anguish at the painful memory but forced himself to recall it. _He got up out of the chair and began pacing telling her she was going to make it that she'll be fine._

 _She shook her head and explained that the chemo therapy wasn't working and they simply didn't have enough money for better treatment. Eren shook his head telling her that he'll work his ass off he had to, but she shook her head again saying that she wasn't going to put such a debt on Eren._ Eren howled in pain finally feeling the pain in his knuckles feeling the raw emotional pain he hadn't felt since his 17th birthday.

 _He shouted at her calling her selfish for not wanting to live for Eren. His father left when he was 6, he had another family now but he still talked to Eren once in awhile. Eren had ran out of the room with tears streaming down his face. He ran out of the hospital and talked to Levi, while Levi held him and stoked his hair. The next day he went to the hospital to apologize to his mother with her favorite chocolates in his hand._

 _He ran to the room smiling but stopped abruptly when he saw a bunch of doctors crowding the room. One of the doctors noticed him and give him a look of pity. He knew he was too late_. Eren finally stopped punching and leaned against the wall with his forehead on the cool surface. He sobbed hard as he recalled breaking down in the middle of the room seeing his mother dead.

He had hugged her body and begged her not to go that he was sorry and he loved her. His mother had given him a necklace that she always wore, a key to her old family house. The house had burned down but she still kept it as a last reminder of her own parents. Eren never wore it because he believed it was still hers in some way but maybe he could try it, he wanted to feel the guilt and pain of hurting his mother. He slid down to the floor and cried harder as he recalled going to his mother's funeral instead of to a party for his birthday.

Levi was the only one who could reach him at that point of his life. He was the only one that kept Eren afloat and not drowning in his own depression. Eren heard the door burst open but he didn't look to check to see who it was. He felt someone take him into their arms and hug him tightly. He vaguely recognized Marcos hands but he just held on to them as he let out his grief.

Mikasa and Jean waited in the living room both anxious as to see Eren. Mikasa had woke up to banging in the bathroom and ran to check on Eren. He had banged on the door begging Eren to let him in but Eren had ignored him completely. Jean and Marco had finally woken up so Marco grabbed the spare key for the bathroom and had entered shooing Mikasa and Jean away when he spotted Eren sobbing on a bloody wall with horribly bruised and misshapen knuckles.

Marco held Eren tightly and let some of his own tears escape when he heard the pure sadness in Eren's crying. Eren just clung to Marco and sobbed letting out more pent up anger and emotions. After Eren had finally stopped sobbing, Marco began to stroke his hair. Eren just laid against him feeling so empty he spoke softly and hoarsely that Marco almost didn't hear him" I miss him.." Marco just shushed him" I know you do and it's okay to"

Marco truly loathed and hated the man that cheated on Eren, he really did and it was the first time he had felt like this for anyone. Eren slowly stood up with Marco's help but had flinched and let go of Marco's hand when he felt pain shoot up his hand. They both inspected Eren's hands and seen how misshapen and bloody they looked, it took no genius to figure out that Eren had fractured his hands.

Marco had just shook his head and guided Eren to the living room planning to take him to a hospital. Jean and Mikasa had immediately stood up when Marco entered the room but had to sit back down when he gave them a look that said 'don't fuss don't do anything he's in a very bad place right now' he took Eren to the door but Eren just looked extremely out of it, simply staring off thinking.

 _2 weeks later_

Eren adjusted his hand braces as he helped Marco clean the apartment even though Marco had yelled at him twice to give it up and just rest. Eren had been adjusting to living without Levi quite horribly but there really wasn't anything he could do. It was December 22nd and already below in the negatives in Chicago. Eren took a deep breath and stacked the dishes in the cupboards ignoring Marcos suggestions. No one knows about what exactly happened to Eren in the bathroom but no asked since they were scared it would set him off again, and as much as he hated it Eren thought about Levi everyday, asking all sorts of questions Did he miss him as much as he missed Levi? Did Levi start dating someone else? How was he doing?

Eren forced the thoughts out of his head and focused on his task. "Hey Eren" Jean entered the room and picked off a piece of spaghetti Marco was cooking. Marco slapped his hand"You can't do that Jean it's not ready you're gonna get sick" "Then i'll die happily cause your cooking is amazing." "God you're incorrigible" "Oh you love it" Eren as a soft smile on his face as he watched them bicker a little. Mikasa walked in and quickly hugged Eren"Hey Eren" "Hey Mika" Eren winced when one of the plates bumped his hand causing him to almost drop it. Mikasa quickly grabbed it and sent a glare Erens way and told him to sit down. Jean stopped the bickering for a second and turned around walking over to couch with Mikasa "You know Mikasa you can leave if you want i mean it's not like you have to but i wouldn't want you miss your life" "No it's fine" He walked away to sit on the couch and turn on the TV.

Lets just say Jean was having a hard time being subtle about wanting Mikasa to leave. Marco giggled quietly at Jeans attempt and finished preparing the food. Eren smiled a bit wider and started preparing the table. Marcos phone went off and he answered it quickly"Hello?" everyone else was having a conversation talking about the show they were watching so no one really heard Marco talking into the phone."Hey Marco!" Marco winced at the loud voice that was no one other than Hanji."Listen how's Eren holding up?" Hanji made sure to keep in check of Eren and Marco helped her with that. "He's holding up okay" Hanji felt horrible after what she heard Eren had done to himself. Of course she hasn't told Levi that she had contact with Eren even after he changed his phone number. "Invite him to the party i'm having on the 23rd pleaseee i promise Levi or Erwin will not be there, he needs time with his friends."

Marco sighed but looked over to Eren who was laughing a bit at watching Jean and Mikasa argue over who was a better character. "Alright but Hanji please please please make sure Erwin or Levi will absolutely not come, me Jean and Mikasa already want to kill him." Hanji just nodded her head vigorously even though Marco couldn't see her. "Yes! Of course! I'll make sure, i know they have to talk to each other again but right now is not the time" Marco made a noise of disapproval."I don't know Hanji, i don't think a party for Eren right now would be such a good idea he's still recovering…" "I know! It would be good for Eren to com hang with his friends besides like i said Levi and Erwin aren't invited."

Marco looked at Eren sitting on the couch smiling wide at watching Mikasa and Jeans fight become physical. Marco sighed "Don't make me regret this Hanji" Hanji screamed and Marco pulled his ear from the phone fearing he would become deaf otherwise "Thank you! Oh and…" Marco heard drift off by then take a deep breath through the phone"You know just because Levi and have known each other forever doesn't mean i support what he did, I love Eren too.." Marco sighed"I know Hanji he loves you too he just needs time" "I know but anyways it's tomorrow, don't forget!" Marco made a noise of approval "Yeah ok see you then Hanji" "Bye!" Marco turned his phone and thought about how he was going to ask Eren

Marco rolled his eyes once he heard Jean yell at Mikasa that he was cheating in their fight. He chuckled as he watched Mikasa take Jeans arm behind his back and twist it awkwardly causing Jean to cry out in pain" Hey! This isn't the god damn MMA!" Mikasa just pushed harder and pulled his shoulder length hair to the side" You started it horse face" Eren burst out laughing, full on crying because of it. Everyone was startled for a second but smiled while Eren laughed" Fu- fuck my stomach hurts ouch" He began laughing again and Mikasa finally let Jean go."Why is that funny Jaeger?" Jeans tone had a teasing edge to it.

Eren finally stopped laughing and resorted to chucking instead"It's cause i never noticed how long your face is" Mikasa started laughing as well, and even Marco joined in giggling a bit. Jean tried to hold an angry look but failed and started to chuckle as well. " yeah well you look like a goddamn gorilla" Eren threw his head back and laughed"Is that the best you got horse face?" "Fight me then Jaeger" "No because that would be animal abuse Horse face." Everyone burst out laughing, even Jean.

"This is why i tell you guys not watch Game of thrones." Marco spoke in a teasing tone but was aiming it towards Jean and Mikasa. Jean scoffed and sat on the far end of the couch"Geoffry can go fuck himself besides Mikasa just likes John snow cause he's hot" "You got a problem with that horse face?!" Mikasa sat on the other end of the couch and pulled his red scarf up. "I can't believe i used to have a crush on you" Jean groaned as he said it.

Marco walked back to the kitchen to finish making the food when all of the sudden he heard"Can't blame you, you have great taste" Mikasa said it with a straight face as he pushed his hair back sassily. Eren erupted into fit of laughter as well as Jean. Marco smiled happily that Eren was finally able to have fun again."Alright kids time for dinner" Jean and Mikasa came rushing in while Eren came trudging behind. Jean and Mikasa had grabbed their plates and sat down, while Eren helped Marco finish up.

Marco and Eren had finally sat down and began eating along with Jean and Mikasa."I feel like horseface isn't gonna die anytime soon" Jean sighed "Well you'd be right" Mikasa made a neighing sound and Eren choked on his water. He wiped his mouth on a napkin and tried to hold a menacing tone" I'm trying to eat damn it" He chuckled a bit. They engaged in their conversations with each other until Marco remembered about the party."Hey Eren" "What's up Marco?" "How would you feel going to a party at Hanjis place?" The conversation stopped and the atmosphere became tense. Eren fidgeted with hand braces and became stiff"Is HE going to be there?" "No Hanji made sure of it she wants you to come so we can meet up with everyone for a while."

Eren relaxed a bit and gave a humorless chuckle"He always hated parties..." Eren said it softly more like he was saying it to himself. "Ok i'll go" Eren looked down at his food with his brows furrowed"I'm sorry i shouldn't have bought it up you're not ready yet." Eren shook his head"No it's ok i would like to see the old friends." Eren smiled a bit and started clearing the stayed in silence watching Eren work, he sighed heavily and rolled his eyes"You're not getting soft on me right horse face?" Jean smiled and scoffed"Never Jaeger"

Eren smiled and smacked Jean on the shoulder"Now, now Eren you don't want PETA going after you" Mikasa spoke teasingly. Eren laughed lifting the tense atmosphere."alright well i'm going to bed night" He thanked Marco for dinner and headed to his room thinking deeply. Of course a small piece of him really wanted Levi to show up. But no matter how badly he wanted to see him again, he really didn't want to deal with him right now.

Eren walked over to his back pack grabbing his pajamas when a box fell out. He grabbed the box and opened it going through it's contents when he found what he was subconsciously looking for. He picked up his mother's old key rubbing his fingers over it gently. He closed his eyes envisioning his mother old tired warm brown eyes and he smile. He let a tear escape as he put the necklace on, "I'm sorry mom"

Eren woke up stretching and feeling a bit excited as to going to the party but he wouldn't let it show. Given he took his vacation because Mikasa all but forced him too or else she would've told Ymir about his 'situation'. He smiled and got up going to the bathroom to shower quickly. Throughout the day he cleaned the best he could given his hand braces and stressed over what to wear. After Jean and Marco came home from work at 6 they came home to a very spotless apartment. "Damn Jaeger this place could be used for a Mr clean commercial." Eren came out of his room with black jean and a green long sleeve shirt that really brought out his eyes.

"Hey guys" Marco smiled at him"Eren why did you clean?" Eren couldn't answer that himself, it was a habit he got from Levi."And why do you have a key around your neck?" Erens hand went up to touch the hard metal"Nothing i just had it lying around" Marco opened his mouth to comment but at the same time someone knocked on the door. Mikasa walked right in like h owned the place and immediately came up to hug Eren"You doing okay? You want to skip? Its okay if you do im here ok?" Eren pried himself out of Mikasa very tight hold.

"Im fine Mika lets just go because Armin said he was coming i want to see him before everyone comes" Mikasa just nodded and adjusted his black long sleeve shirt. "alright lets go guys i'll meet you in my car" Jean and Marco followed but Eren stuck behind in the apartment"Im right behind you guys give me sec" Eren grabbed his jacket and stuffed a small black box into the pocket, inspecting it to make sure it was good to go. " I hope you like it Levi"

"Levi you can't just spend the whole day at your place its almost Christmas!" Levi flinched at Hanjis loud voice"I know shitty glasses i just need some damn time ok?" "Ok Levi i expect you here tomorrow!" Levi made a 'tch sound and hung up. Levi hadn't been managing the best without Eren barely able to get out of bed in the morning. Hanji had been the only thing that kept and and falling into a deep depression. He really missed Eren with all his being but he forced himself to manage the days without him in order to let him heal.

Levi had quit the survey corps, not being able to face Erwin again. He had instead managed a good job with another company that gave a better pay. He struggled with the guilt that h got for hurting Eren but he handled it the guilt being more of a motivation to get Eren day when he got up the morning was for Eren, as cheesy as it sounded. He rubbed his face and checked the clock 6:24 pm. Hanji was suppose to be hosting a party so maybe going wouldn't hurt. He got up from the couch and went to the bathroom showering quickly and pulled on his Grey long sleeve and a pair of Black jeans.

He grabbed his keys and coat heading from the door of his apartment. After Eren had left he sold the house and started renting an apartment instead. He was going to the party to have fun with Hanji. Eren would show up? Levi forced the thought out of his head not wanting to get his hopes up. The icy air made him pull up his coat and his cheeks become flushed, it was an old coat one that Eren had given him the day he forgot his own.

By the time he got to Hanjis house it was full of people,Old coworkers and friends some people he knew. He walked up to the house immediately looking for Hanji. He weaved through the crowd of people when he finally found Hanji talking to some people in the living room. she was laughing with some people and Levi gave the smallest smiled he could offer. She needed a break to be with her friends, after all she has been taking of Levi for the past two weeks. Levi sighed and decided to go home after all its not like anyone had spot- "Lev?" Levi froze after he heard the one voice that had been haunting him for the past two weeks. The voice was like music to ears after hearing it after so long. Levi turned around to face big bright teal eyes, wide open in surprise they belonged to the one person he loved more than anything"Eren"

 **Oh shit, cliff hanger but i shall update this week (Hopefully) please don't kill me.**


	5. How am I supposed to live without you?

**Heyyyy guys I know I know I suck a year is a very long time I'm very sorry but at least I've come back! A lot shit has gone down for me but now that everything is calmed down I'll do my best to try regular updating again lmao but I can't thank you all enough for the support I've gotten it means the world okay now I'll shut up. Enjoy and leave a comment! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!**

" Eren." Eren fidgeted a bit revealing his hands from his back. Levis flew down to the hand braces. His brows furrowed and his anger slowly built up, what had happened?

"Hi..". He shifted a bit awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact.

"What are you doing here?" Eren seemed genuinely confused as to why he was there, Levi concluded that Hanji must have told him that he wasn't going to be here tonight

,"Nothing I just came to see Hanji I didn't know you were going to be here." They stood awkwardly in the middle of the crowd until Levi finally sighed," Do you think we could meet? And just talk about everything we need to talk about?"

Eren's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it, yeah they definitely needed to talk but Eren needed to calm a little, seeing Levi again rilled him up a bit.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "um yeah sure but later I have your number but um I'll talk to you later ?" Levi fought back a smile and just nodded

. "ok sounds good" Eren shifted his eyes avoiding eye contact with Levi knowing that if he did look into his molten silver eyes they would tear down his walls he so desperately built to protect himself again. Fuck why did he have to react to him like that? It's like his brain kept saying no but,his heart on the other hand… No that's not fucking fair to him. Levi cheated and he was not going to forget it.

Eren opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly remembered the black box in his pocket," Oh yeah I got you something," Eren dug through his surprisingly large pocket. Levi took a quick glance at the key around Eren's neck that wasn't there before. Eren took out the box and held it out to Levi. "Happy birthday Levi, I was going to give it to Hanji to give to you but since you're here…"Levi felt the sorrow hit him hard but with it he felt happiness. Eren gave an awkward smile.

Levi grabbed the box finding it surprisingly heavy. "Thank you so much," Eren smiled and Levi felt the butterflies all over again.

"No problem," Levi was about to say something when he was suddenly cut off

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He looked to the side to see a very angry male with a red scarf stand in front of Eren

"Mikasa it's fine" Eren put his hand on Mikasa's shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"No Eren he hurt you, what the hell are you doing here?"

Levi just glared at Mikasa" oh you know I was invited by Hanji but I don't recall you and her being the best of buddies so why are you here?" Eren knew Levi was trying to rile up Mikasa.

Mikasa took the bait and stepped closer to Levi," I'm Eren's best friend you damn midget I got the invite as well,"

Levis blood started boiling but he refrained himself, he noticed that a few people were starting to turn to them

"Mikasa stop goddamn it were gathering attention it's fine let's just go join Armin and the others." Eren pulled on Mikasa's Jacket for emphasis.

Mikasa huffed " This isn't over you fucker," he smirked slightly at Levi as he walked away.

"Sorry about that Levi, I'll call you later ok?" Levi sighed and gave Eren a small awkward smile. Levi nodded in affirmation. Seeing Levi smile made Eren's heart and stomach do funny things. Eren walked away and Levi turned around to see Hanji looking his way, with eyes wide open.

"Levi?"

"You know you could've told me that you didn't want me to come four eyes"

Hanji excused herself and went over to Levi "no no it's not like that I just thought that you weren't gonna come I invited Eren because of what happened three days ago" Hanji noticed her mistake and slapped her hand over her mouth,

Levi narrowed his eyes"What do you mean 'because of what happened three days ago' and what the hell are those braces that he's wearing on his hands?'"

Hanji sighed"I'll explain it to you later I just need to finish the party" Levi just nodded and decided to stay at the party after all.

He looked over to the kitchen to see most of Eren's friends glaring at him. He waved at them causing half of them to give him a look of malice. He saw Eren grab Mikasa's arm whispering something into his ear. Levi felt his jealousy build up and he watched as Mikasa who saw Levis expression smirk. Mikasa grabbed Eren's biceps and talked to him. Eren didn't seem to mind as he thought it was a friendly gesture.

Mikasa decided to take it a step further and pulled Eren into a hug closing his eyes. Levis fingernails dug into his palms he really despised Eren's best friend. Levi turned away before he did something that would make him lose Eren further. He leaned against the wall watching Eren interact with his friends. He knew he hadn't seen a lot of them in a while so it was good for him by that didn't mean he was happy with it.

He smiled slightly, maybe Eren agreeing to the hangout would mean maybe he still wanted to be together again? Levi sighed and turned over to Hanji who was trying to finish some sort of speech. He raised his hand and touched his coat pocket, feeling the black box and smiled. He shook his head and brought back his bored expression, Eren could make him do things no one else could.

While walking around he finally spotted someone he knew, one of his old co workers who was extremely nice and hard working so Levi didn't mind her presence. "Hey Petra" Petra jumped a little then laughed when she realized it was Levi

"Levi hey I didn't see you there, you scared me."

Levi scoffed a bit "that was the plan brat but it's nice to see you after a long time,"

Petra blushed a bit and punched his arm lightly" why do you call everyone brat?"

Levi shook his head" no reason mostly because all of you act like fucking children" Petra laughed and Levi spotted Eren facing his way, he was fixing his hand braces quite aggressively. Levi recognized his tell, he was jealous. Eren scoffed and finished adjusting when he and Levi made eye contact and held it for about 5 seconds neither wanting to look away.

Marco had touched Eren's shoulder snapping him out of the trance. Levi looked away first and excused himself from Petra. He walked towards Hanji who was saying goodbye to a couple of her guests. "Hey shitty glasses, I'm going home this party is not gonna pipe down in the next two fucking hours."

Hanji pouted" Grumpy it's Christmas tomorrow you are not going home stay we're gonna open presents!" Levi growled and Hanji laughed maniacally." Oh you love me but stay please now that you're here talk to Eren for a while. I know he misses you"

Levi highly doubted that. Eren was his life, he was it for him even though he fucked up badly. But through his hope he had a little nagging voice in the back of his mind that said maybe he should let Eren go. No no way in hell, he was gonna get him back no matter what. "No shitty glasses he's probably happier with me out of his life but thanks for trying" he said the last part sarcastically but his voice cracked at the end. He turned to Eren's group of freinds again to see him laughing and smiling a bit. He smiled a bit but it was barely noticeable.

He walked over to the stairs to find Hanji's room. He always hated parties they were too loud, too crowded and everyone was a dumbass that didn't know how to clean up after themselves. He walked up to one of the rooms since he knew the house like the back of his hand. He walked in and sighed kicking off his shoes. Thank god the room was still clean from the last time he yelled at Hanji for being disorganized.

He sat on the bed feeling a weight against his hip. He took off his jacket and took out the box observing it for a second. Eren knew how much Levi hated his birthday but he didn't care since he bought Levi a present for Christmas AND his birthday every year. He unwrapped the black wrapping and spotted a couple of words from the box imprint.

He finished taking it all off when he felt a tear slip out as he realized what his gift was. It was one of the best Nikon cameras there was. Perfect for taking pictures with. Eren still remembered the day Levi had passed a Best Buy staring at the camera studying and admiring it from afar. He hadn't realized Eren had saw him.

He held the box to his chest "I'm not letting you go Eren" he whispered the words to himself with promise.

Eren kept subconsciously scanning the crowd looking for Levi. Seeing him again just… Just really messed with his head. He sighed in defeat when he couldn't find him and then he saw Hanji heading to his group of friends. They were all pretty pissed at her for having Levi come in. "Guys I am so sorry especially you Eren I didn't know he would show up!" Jean scoffed at her"Hanji you promised her wouldn't be here that was our deal" Marco scolded her a bit with a criticizing voice.

"Guys look it's fine I just… It's just weird seeing him again but it's ok Hanji." Jean was in a silent rage but he bit his tongue for once. "I really am sorry Eren I I don't know what to do to make this better" seeing Hanji glum made Eren feel a bit sad himself"It's fine Hanji really I promise nothing bad happened it's ok" Eren awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

Hanji smiled at him, she squealed and hugged Eren tightly making him lose his breath"You're so adorable! Alright have fun enjoy the party guys I'll talk to you guys after." Hanji walked away. Jean scoffed angry at the fact that Hanji didn't uphold her promise. Jean and Marco walked back to the kitchen where the rest of their friends were. Eren just sighed and sat on the couch, he was starting to get a headache but he didn't want anyone to leave because he felt sick.

Everyone has been so supportive of him and they helped him out of his depression, the least he could do is stay at the party for a little longer so that they could enjoy themselves. The party was still a bit crowded and it was a big house so it was probably going to finish well into the morning. He heard his friends laughing and discussing some topic but his head hurt to much for him to care.

The fact that he had to keep reminding himself that Levi had hurt him was bad really bad for him if he planned to get over Levi. His braces scratched his face as he rubbed his hands up and down. He leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes, drifting into a troubled sleep.

He abruptly awoke to hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Marco smiling softly at him and Hanji next to him. He groaned and reached into his pocket to find his phone, the light from the screen binding him for a moment but the white numbers reading 2:26 am. He had slept through the whole party. At least he didn't have any nightmares that night. Hanji whispered something into Marcos ear and he nodded and went into the hallway. Hanji sat next to Eren and put his head in her lap.

Hanji pulled her fingers through his hair while he kept his sleepy gaze on the floor. " you know Eren the first time I saw you I knew that you were it for him, I've been with Levi all his life and he had never smiled as much as he had until he was with you." Eren said nothing and only furrowed his brows " I love Levi very much like if he were my own brother and I love you just as much Eren I just want both of you to be happy if not together then that's ok."

Hanji sighed waterly " I've been in love before too when I was younger before you, he was amazing and I thought that he was it for me and well things changed when I caught him in bed with my co worker. It hurt it did but I tried to forgive him I did, I saw the way it broke him when I broke up with him. I tried to get back together I thought I could but three days in I realized I couldn't forgive or trust him again."

" I don't blame you at all I don't like you doing this to yourself don't blame yourself it all goes to him because he fucked up and it'll take a while for me to forgive him too but what I'm saying is if you believe in your heart that you can love forgive and trust him again I say go for it because pride isn't worth the loneliness later. I'll support whatever you choose because you can't force yourself to repair and love him again quickly,take as much time as you need or if you believe that you truly cannot be with him again then that's his fault for letting someone like you go."

Hanji felt Eren's tears leak onto her jeans. " I don't want you going through this alone and I will help you through this no matter how long okay?"

Eren raised his head from her lap and turned to her " Thank you Hanji you'll never know how much it means to me I love you too." Hanji smiled and gave a chuckle as she hugged Eren tightly.

Hanji took a deep breath and cleared her breath." Now come on time for presents." Eren's eyes lit up like a damn christmas tree and Hanji laughed " Yeah that woke you up."

Eren turned to the hallway to see Mikasa, Jean, Marco and Armin holding boxes with colored paper on top " Merry Christmas!" Marco smiled at him and put the rest of the presents under the tree. "Wait I left the gifts for you guys at home." Eren turned to Jean who was looking guilty" I sort of planned this and I already brought the gifts from home" Eren just chuckled" You slick son of a bitch alright fine" every sat down somewhere in the living room. Eren yawned quite loudly and tried to blink the sleepiness out of his eyes.

Hanji smiled and yelled" I'm going first!" She got up and took out 5 presents from under the tree. She handed them out and held a big blue box for Eren at the end and looked him in the eye "Merry Christmas" Eren smiled at her " thank you so much" he happily ripped open the wrapping to expose a box that had Nike written on the top. He looked at Hanji guiltily but she only shook her head and urged him to open it. He opened the box to expose the most amazing pair of shoes he had ever seen in his life. He picked up a shoe and inspected the white Nike sign on the side along with the beautiful black color it came in.

The inside had soles that supported his feet that would surely help his aching feet after work. He looked at Hanji and gave her a big hug. She hugged him back just as tight. He pulled back to put his shoes next to space on the couch. He saw everyone else very happy with their gifts from Hanji.

Marco stood up and smiled " My turn" He grabbed boxes from the tree as well and handed them out to everyone as well. He handed Erens present last smiling warmly " Merry Christmas" Eren smiled widely and hugged him tightly" Thank you for everything" Marco hugged him back tightly.

Eren pulled back to tear up the red paper. When he opened the box it held new clothes including two pairs of blue and black jeans and three long sleeved shirts from Under Armour. Eren looked at him guiltily, he didn't like it when people spent money on him it always felt weird. Marco just shook his head ruffled his hair.

Everyone in the room was talking and joking around with each other when Jean suddenly stood and said " My turn bitches" everyone groaned and Jean flipped the bird. He grabbed boxes from the tree and handed them out saving Eren for last like everybody planned to do. He handed Eren a small green box and Eren smiled back and hugged him.

Jean patted him on the back and pulled back," thank you for everything."

Jean just chuckled and smacked his shoulder" Stop being mushy you fuck" Eren just laughed and ripped open his present to see a brand new pair of thin boxing gloves. He looked up to see Jean biting his lip keeping a smile back. Everyone else looked pretty shocked but Eren only laughed loudly. It was better to joke about it then to never talk about it that was Eren's main philosophy.

" Well just what I needed fuck you and thank you" Jean looked a bit relieved and he smiled widely.

" No problem use then next time I don't want to clean blood from the wall again" He shuddered teasingly and Eren gave a hearty chuckle.

" I'll do it again just to spite you"

Jean threw his head back and laughed " I believe you," Eren just shook his head.

" My turn!" Mikasa shouted it quite loudly. Eren looked outside to see just darkness and white snow on the ground below. It was a good Christmas definitely one of the best he's had. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Mikasa standing above him with a wrapped gift in his hand.

He smiled at Eren and whispered " Merry Christmas," Eren stood up and hugged him tightly

" Thank you,"

Mikasa only smiled and Eren took the box from him. He ripped it open to find a deep green hoodie. A hoodie he had been eyeing since forever when it came out in stores. It was the larger comfortable ones that under amour had started selling as a limited edition but he had no idea Mikasa bought it way before hand.

He sighed loudly and slammed the hoodie down. Everyone turned to look at when he said " Fuck you guys for knowing exactly what I've wanted." Everyone started laughing.

" You wear your heart on your sleeve Ren it wasn't hard to find something for you," Armin had commented. Eren rolled his eyes and walked into the hall.

" I'm getting coffee I'll be back,"

He walked into the kitchen tiredly but began starting up the coffee maker minding his hand braces. God how he hated those things. Now that he was alone he began to contemplate what he really wanted from Levi. A relationship would be nice again but could he really? It's not like he'd trust Levi right off the bat again he'd have to earn it and it would take a long ass time.

Even if he decided that staying apart was for the best, he knew that a piece of him would stay with Levi forever. He sighed in frustration feeling tears come to his eyes. He wiped them away angrily, what the fuck am I crying for? He doesn't deserve my tears but god it hurts. Eren took a breath in and out to calm himself before calling out to his friends that the coffee was ready.

" Coffee done!" He shouted it out and heard the rush of footsteps come in. He poured his own cup quickly and grabbed the sugar on his way out to avoid the crowd that came in. He poured 8 packets in and Armin gave him a look of disgust,

" Can you even taste the coffee?"

Eren chuckled at that and stuck his tongue out. He made an 'mmmm' noise as he drank his sweetened coffee. Armin scrunched his nose up and Eren laughed. Eren walked over to the living room to look at the snow outside. It was still pitch black outside but he watched the snow brighten the darkness. He put his cup down with two hands so that he didn't have to move his knuckles too much.

He couldn't help when his mind drifted to the oh so familiar topic on his mind lately. He thought back to what Hanji said and realized that every word she spoke was the ugly truth in his situation.

The sooner he would get this over with the sooner he could move on. The only way he would get any closure is knowing that no matter what he could have done they wouldn't have been able to repair their broken relationship.

But the truth that scared him most was the fact that he didn't know if he was ready for the answer.

No, he knew he needed to resolve the situation soon. With a burst of courage he took his phone and ran upstairs to the bathroom. He looked down at his phone and searched for his contact.

Meanwhile, while walking, he bumped into a hard solid wall. Arms went around his waist to catch him and he had no choice but to hold on to the person's shoulders to keep balance. He winced in pain as he moved his knuckles too quickly.

He looked up at the person only to see Levi's silver gaze staring back at him.

Levi kept staring at Eren's amazing eyes the only thing keeping him grounded. He cleared his throat and reluctantly let his hands drop once Eren was secure on his feet. Eren snapped out of his trance his courage suddenly gone. But he coerced himself to do it, to finally give himself some closure.

He felt pain as he looked at the man he once loved. Still loved he corrected himself bitterly. He cleared his throat and quickly let his hand drop looking Levi dead in the eye.

In a monotone voice Eren spoke," Tomorrow, Marías café 10 am sharp if you're late in done and I'll know your answer," he quickly turned around and ran down the stairs not turning back.

He internally hollered in happiness for the small victory he accomplished. He let a smile appear on his face as he walked towards the living room to his friends.

He walked in on Hanji dramatically throwing her hands in the air and telling a quick story that had everyone rolling their eyes. He laughed and sat down next to Jean and lightly punched his arm. Jean just smiled and stuck his tongue out. Eren took a deep breath and let it out feeling a weight leave his chest after.

Maybe it wasn't going to be so hard after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eren looked at himself one time before leaving. He couldn't help but run his hand through his hair a million times overextending the messy hair look. He fixed his leather jacket and took a deep breath while smoothing out his black skinny jeans. He put his key inside his green long sleeve shirt and turned around.

Marco sighed," Eren are you sure?" Of course Marco worried about him a lot and he dearly appreciated that but the decision he was making was one he was sure of.

" I'll be fine and I'll text you if anything bad goes down," He smiled at Marco lightly and walked out the front door. Marco stayed behind staring aimlessly at the tv hoping that for Eren's sake Levi would behave.

Eren arrived 20 minutes early and got situated in a both next to the window. It was still very cold outside and the snow did not show any sign of letting up. Ymir spotted him and walked over with her pocket book in hand.

" Hey stranger," he smiled nervously at her.

" Hey mir," Ymir frowned and sat across from him.

" What's wrong Jaeger and don't even bother lying I've see your behavior at work.

Eren groaned and bounced his leg under the table," I'll tell you everything later just know that I'm meeting my ex here to talk."

Ymir gave him a strange look but nodded," Well he better keep his hands to himself or else he'll be messing with me too," she gave him a smirk which surprisingly made him feel better.

He chuckled lightly," Thanks mir,"

She got up and took out her pencil," Alright what do you want to eat or drink Jaeger I don't have all day." He smiled and didn't even look at the menu seeing that he knew it by heart.

" Uh two medium mochas and that's it,"

Ymir wrote it down quickly and sped away" Coming up!"

Eren didn't pay to attention to the fact that he still knew Levi's order by heart.

At about 9:50 he spotted a familiar looking figure walking towards the cafe. He took in another deep breath and looked away trying to keep his feelings under control. It's okay Eren you'll do fine.

He heard the familiar ring of the bell when someone walked in. He stood up and pulled up his poker face trying to give nothing away. He turned towards Levi with his face giving nothing away. He gripped his brace in his hand to keep himself from breaking his facade.

" Hey," Levi spoke first and Eren nodded.

" Let's sit, the sooner we finish the better." Eren gave himself a mental high five at the way he managed to keep his voice steady.

Levi sat across from him and even Eren couldn't help but notice how tired he looked.

" So I'm not gonna sugarcoat any time during this conversation." Eren gave a warning and Levi only nodded. Eren spotted Ymir looking over from the counter. Ymir had her mouth open in shock. She hadn't expected it to be Levi considering how close they had been and how much they had seemed to love each other.

She wanted to blame Levi she wanted to pin Erens' tired face and eye bags on him but since she didn't know the whole story she decided to refrain. She brought over the two cups, smiling at Eren genuinely. She ignored Levi as she placed the cups on the table and whispered to Eren," Call if you need anything," Eren smiled gratefully and nodded.

He quickly shifted his face to his stoic look and saw Levi looking at him brokenly and longingly. He turned away and sipped from his cup while looking outside, trying to stall the inevitable a little longer.


End file.
